


Snakes and Ladders

by Skybloodfox



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, But Mostly Smut, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Trans Male Character, Trans Rhys, aggressive sex, some warm and happy moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: A master post of all my Trans Rhys and rhack/rhackothy/gayperion posts from tumblr. Not posted in any sort of order. 99% of it originally written on mobile. 99% originally written as prompts.





	1. Rhys/Vaughn

> It had been too long.
> 
>  
> 
> Rhys knew this. Vaughn knew this. Jack didn’t know this.
> 
>  
> 
> Rhys and Vaughn excused themselves from Fiona and Sasha and into the small shack next door to theirs. Rhys claimed his arm was aching and he needed Vaughn’s help to help with the repairs.
> 
>  
> 
> Fiona and Sasha exchanged a look and shrugged. What did they know of advanced cybernetics?
> 
>  
> 
> That was how Rhys and Vaughn found themselves hidden away, the door locked, a chair wedged under the handle just for extra effect. Nobody could barge in there and interrupt them.
> 
>  
> 
> At least physically.
> 
>  
> 
> Rhys had been shaking, his fingers shaking as he struggled with Vaughn’s belt while the shorter man attacked Rhys’ shirt and binding top. Their kisses were desperate, sloppy and rash.
> 
>  
> 
> It’d been too long for either of them and soon Rhys found himself naked and on his back, his flesh fingers sunk deep into Vaughn’s hair between his legs and he sucked hopelessly on his electronic digits, trying to cover his moans.
> 
>  
> 
> His hips rocked up with each lick of Vaughn’s tongue and plunge of fingers into his wet cunt. He’d been wet for nearly an hour, squirming on his seat, blaming a queasy stomach and arm pain for his inability to sit still. The look Vaughn gave him knew Rhys was lying, and lying bad.
> 
>  
> 
> “Well isn’t this just something sweet?” Jack’s voice was husky, sarcastic and vicious. Rhys’ eyes snapped open to find Jack’s blue form standing behind Vaughn. There was something in Jack’s eyes (anger?) that made Rhys whimper and try to pull away from Vaughn’s talented mouth.
> 
>  
> 
> Vaughn looked up, startled and blinked when he noticed Rhys was looking behind him. He chanced a glance and saw nothing, but when he felt Rhys clench down on his fingers followed by another pathetic whimper, his eyes widened at the realization they weren’t quite alone.
> 
>  
> 
> Vaughn licked his lips and returned to suckling and licking Rhys’s swollen pussy as he pumped his fingers in and out, spreading them, easing the delicate and tight walls open. Rhys had always been tight and needed the extra attention if he was going to be fucked and Vaughn was more then happy to oblige, even when Rhys bucked against his hand and mouth and the hand in his hair tightened.
> 
>  
> 
> “You’re quite the little whore, aren’t you, Rhysie?” Jack spat as he squatted next to Rhys’s stretched out body. His piercing gaze running from the way Rhys sloppily sucked his metallic fingers and down his long neck, to his tiny and barely there tattooed tits, and finally down the curve of his belly to where Vaughn was between his legs, greedily slurping and licking like it was a last meal.
> 
>  
> 
> Rhys whined and shook his head at Jack’s words; heat blossomed across his chest.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah you are, you fucking little traitor. Letting anybody have at you, letting somebody taste that pussy of yours.” Jack’s words were biting and Rhys shied away them even as his orgasm built at the vicious words and Vaughn’s talented mouth and fingers.
> 
>  
> 
> “Maybe you’re right though; whore is too good. Slut is a better word. Are you a little slut? You like spreading your legs for little shits like muscles here? You like squirming on tongues and getting off when a real man would have you on your hands and knees, making you beg for a taste of cock?”
> 
>  
> 
> Rhys drew his legs together, trapping Vaughn’s head between his thighs as he came, arching his back as the shudders of orgasm raced through him making him lose his breath until he collapsed, trembling and shaking on the floor.
> 
>  
> 
> Vaughn gave Rhys’ clit one last kiss loving kiss before he slowly moving up his body, placing soft kisses along the soft trembling belly and panting ribs. His leaking cock leaving a trail along Rhys’s inner thigh. His tongue traced the tattoo to Rhys’ nipple where he licked and wrapped his lips around the tit, suckling.
> 
>  
> 
> Rhys gasped at the touch, both hands coming down to rest on Vaughn’s shoulders as Jack started to pace back and forth, his murderous gaze focused on Vaughn’s back. Rhys tugged on Vaughn’s shoulders and wordlessly Vaughn pushed up until he and Rhys could kiss. A long groan slipped past Rhys’s lips as he tasted himself and Vaughn chuckled before he ran a hand through Rhys’ sweat slick hair.
> 
>  
> 
> “You okay?” Vaughn whispered.
> 
>  
> 
> “God damn fucking little greedy slut! You know what you need? A real man to show you your fucking place.” Jack snapped.
> 
>  
> 
> Rhys swallowed, his head ducking and he pressed his lips to Vaughn’s ear. “He’s so angry. He’s calling me slut and whore, he sees I need a real man.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh yes you fucking do!” Suddenly Jack was next to Rhys, kneeling on the floor. “You fucking tell this miserable excuse of a man that as soon as I get my body back, you will spend the rest of your waking days on your back with my cock in you.” Jack growled.
> 
>  
> 
> Rhys licked the shell of Vaughn’s ear, smiling as Vaughn shuddered above him. “He really wants to fuck me, Vaughn.”
> 
>  
> 
> Vaughn nodded. He pressed another kiss to Rhys’s mouth as he reached down and rubbed the head of his dick along the slick lips. A pleased sound escaped Rhys’ throat and he wiggled underneath Vaughn, lifting his hips eagerly. They both moaned as Vaughn pushed in, not stopping until he had bottomed out.
> 
>  
> 
> “What the fucking hell, Rhysie? You that desperate for cock?” Jack spat, returning to walking, his strides short and jerky.
> 
>  
> 
> Rhys shivered at the words.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey Jack?” Vaughn called over his shoulder. Jack stopped pacing. “Let me show you how a real man fucks Rhys. Something you’ll never get to do.” he said smugly as he pulled back and thrust back in.
> 
>  
> 
> Rhys arched his back, shutting his eyes as Vaughn set a pace that rocked his entire body and let him biting his flesh wrist to hold back his moans. His other hand was clawing uselessly at the floor. Rhys pulled his legs closer to his sides, both of them moaning as Vaughn slid deeper inside.
> 
>  
> 
> “Real man? _Real man?_ Ohohoh, you miserable fucking little shit, when I get my body back I’m going to strap you down and make you watch me fuck Rhys. Make him scream _my_ name. Make him cum on _my_ cock, not that little pecker you have. You’re going to regret touching what doesn’t belong to you.” Jack roared.
> 
>  
> 
> Rhys licked his lips, chasing his second orgasm as Vaughn fucked him, the room stinking of sweat and musk and sex. Vaughn’s head was bowed and Rhys knew he was close so he ran his hand down Vaughn’s sweaty back before dragging dull nails back up, smiling at the startled cry that escapes Vaughn’s lips.
> 
>  
> 
> Rhys fuses their lips together as Jack stalks them, his blue self crackling with fury, walking circles around their bodies as Vaughn cums and Rhys reaches down, bringing himself quickly to orgasm as Vaughn pants above him.
> 
>  
> 
> They both collapse onto the floor, catching their breaths, just enjoying the feel of one another while Jack clenches his fists and growls. He gives Vaughn a furious look before he turns that look onto Rhys and Rhys meets him. There fury, anger, and a dark promise that Jack will take all of his pent up frustration and anger on Rhys’s body when he gets the first chance.
> 
>  
> 
> Rhys shivers at the promise and draws Vaughn into another deep kiss.


	2. Rhack

How do you prove to a corporate boardroom filled with power greedy alphas in one of the most cutthroat companies in the universe that you are the number one badass and you’re fed up with their ridiculous power antics?

By fucking one of the sweetest smelling, loudest, prettiest, omega the universe had to offer on the long conference table while said asshole alphas were restrained in their seats and unable to flee the room or touch the begging, and withering, omega before them.

“J-Jack!” Rhys cried out. He was blindfolded, a gift from Jack so he wouldn’t have to see the greedy and desperate stares of the alphas that surrounded him. His shirt was long gone, his tie wrapped around his wrists and bound over his head, his binding shirt was cut down the center from Jacks knife, exposing his bee sting nipples to the cool air of the conference room. His pants were long gone and his legs spread wide on Jack’s arms, his body open and exposed to the onlookers who could only stare with starving eyes as Jack fucked him on the table.

Rhys could smell himself, a mixture of sex and his own omega self. He could also smell the alphas around him, and it made him tremble, want to shut his legs tight, but Jack’s thick cock was buried deep inside. The alphas hips snapped angrily against his with each brutal thrust.

“As all of you can see, heh, smell” Jack panted above him, “this is mine. This sweet, begging, slut of an omega is mine.” Jack gave a particularly rough thrust and Rhys arched his back, mouth falling open as Jack pushed his legs closer to his body, almost bending him in half as the alpha pounded into him with his full weight behind him.

“He knows what his purpose is,” Jack twisted his hips half thrust and Rhys mewled, the sound high pitched and pathetic, shaking his head at the movement, “but you fucking knot heads don’t seem to understand what your purposes are. So let’s refresh.”

Jack pulled his cock free from Rhys’s dripping pussy and Rhys whined, shifting his legs in Jacks tight grip. Rhys couldn’t see it, but he could feel Jack rubbing his swollen cock head against his swollen lips.

“You shit heads each run a division within Helios,” Jack’s warm and slightly sticky hand ran up Rhys’s side and ribs to pluck and tease his nipple. Rhys tries to pull away from the touch, trembling as Jack’s other hand found his clit. “And within those divisions, each of you fucking get the work done that I want done, and if you fucking manage to do it, I sign on the dotted line and you get your budget renewed.”

Jack withdrew his hands from Rhys’s body and Rhys licked his lips, his heart pounding in his chest as the room filled with fear and lust as Jack growled darkly. “But none of you assholes completed the projects I wanted. Those who tried went over budget. And we’re missing 100 million from accounting, but boy oh boy, trust me when I say I’ve got people who will figure out where it went.”

One of alphas near Rhys’s left shoulder whimpered in fear, but he didn’t care. He wanted Jack.

“So all of you can either start doing the work I’m fucking paying you for, or you can end up dead like Vazquez. Do i make myself fucking clear?” Jack roared.

“Crystal clear!” the alphas called out.

“Good, now that that’s settled—”

“Jack, I’m so wet,” Rhys moaned, arching up into Jack’s hand to rub his clit. “Please, please fuck me.”

A pleased rumble filled Rhys’s ears and he bit his bottom lip, moaning softly as Jack slipped his thick back inside him.

“Everybody get the fuck out.” Jack snapped and the clicking of the restraints thundered in the room quickly followed by hurried footsteps and then silence. The blindfold was pulled off and Rhys blinked at the lights above Jack before focusing on the alpha above him and blushing.

“Oh baby,” Jack leaned down, rubbing his nose against Rhys’s jaw. “What am I going to do with you?”

Rhys nipped Jack’s earlobe. “Give me your knot and fill me up with pups?”

Jack growled and snapped his hips, setting a brutal pace that Rhys desperately tried to follow but couldn’t, instead he could only cry out as Jack fucked him as he pleased.


	3. Rhack

Rhys stared at his mirrors reflection, leaning close to the glass and squinting at the peach fuzz creeping along his jaw and chin. He wrinkled his nose and rubbed the hair, scowling at the coarseness he felt.

“Everything alright, cupcake?” Jack yawned, scratching his stomach. He strolled into the bathroom clad only in his boxers.

“I didn’t bring any of my razors. I left my kit at the apartment.” Rhys sighed, leaning back. He crossed his arms across his bare chest and caught Jack’s curious, and hot, gaze across his shoulder.

“ Use one of mine, ” Jack saddled next to him at the sink. He pulled open one of the cupboards and retrieved a solid gold switch blade. With the flick of his wrist it opened revealing a deadly sharp blade.

Rhys swallowed. “That’s, ah, kinda, sharp?”

Jack tilted his head. “It’s what you use… Don’t you?”

Rhys shook his head. “I use a six blade razor.”

Jack snorted. “I bet it has those safety bars on them.”

“It’s better then a back alley death blade,” Rhys shot back.

Jack’s eyebrows rise before he laughed and shook his head. “Rhysie, baby, this,” Jack held the blade to the light, letting it gleam, “is a work of craftsmanship and art.

” uh huh.“

Jack rolled his eyes. “Alright smart ass, I’ll show you.”

Rhys frowned as Jack placed the straight razor on the counter and reached for a small metal cup and a brush. In a sort of ritual, Jack added soap and with the brush whisked it into a foam. Jack reached for Rhys’s throat and Rhys leaned back, uncertain.

“Cupcake, hold still.” Jack warned and Rhys stilled as Jack’s hand curled around his jaw, his blue and green eyes focused as he rubbed the brush in circular motions against Rhys’s jaw, chin, his upper lip and part of his neck.

Rhys awkwardly grabbed Jack’s waist, his fingers sinking into the boxers cotton fabric as Jack put the brush down, resting it back in the silver cup. At Rhys’s questioning look, Jack hummed.

“Just a moment, sweetheart,” Jack said before he suddenly moved behind Rhys, his grip firm around Rhys neck, his breathe hot in his ear. He pressed his hairy chest against Rhys and grabbed the switchblade with his other hand.

“Jack?” Rhys croaked, uncertain. His fingers were clutching the edge of the counter now, panic and worry reflecting in the blades light.

“Shhh, don’t move, Pumpkin.” Jack soothed. With more delicacy then Rhys would have thought possible, Jack brought the blade to Rhys throat and carefully scrapped away the foam and hair.

“Jack?” Rhys tried again, trying desperately not to flinch or move even an inch against the blade.

“When I first started wearing my mask,” Jack started, only pausing to wipe the blade clean against the towel wrapped around Rhys’s hip before he continued. “Normal blades didn’t do a good enough shave and it drove me crazy, itching like mad, until I found the that straight razors were perfect. They give a baby smooth shave and I can go for twenty-three, maybe twenty-eight hours without needing to shave.”

Rhys hummed low in his throat, his eyes tracking Jack’s movement as smooth skin was revealed.

“I figure with you, maybe a week? Am I wrong, rhysie?” Jack glanced at Rhys reflection and Rhys made another sound low in his throat. “Thought so…and just a few more swipes…” Jack murmured, his gaze focused on Rhys soft skin until the barest of foam remains.

Grinning, Jack stepped back when he was finished and looking far too smug. “Go ahead, princess. Give your face a quick splash and see how it feels.”

Following Jack’s advice, Rhys quickly splashed water, removing the last of the foam and gasping as he ran his fingers over the soft skin. “Jack if feels amazing!”

Jack laughed, slapping Rhys’s back. “Of course it is, Rhysie, now, tell me: whose your daddy?”

At Rhys exasperated look, Jack snorted. “See? Because I taught you how to shave?”

“God damn it, Jack.” Rhys stalked out of the bathroom, ripping his binder from his clothes pile while Jack howled with laughter.


	4. Rhackosthy

It was sometime after midnight, long past Rhys and Jack’s bedtime, in fact they should have been asleep hours ago given they had to get up at six the next morning but Rhys had awoken to Jack’s lips on his ear and spit slick fingers between his thighs, teasing his clit.

Rhys had awoken, groggy and flushed, trembling as Jack stroked him with lazy little circles until Rhys huffed and rolled over, facing the man.

Jack immediately went for his mouth, and Rhys tried to keep up. He reached down, his hand trailing down Jack’s muscular arm until he joined Jack’s fingers and spread his slick folds, lifting his leg as Jack’s fingers stopped and eased a long thick finger inside his hot swollen cunt.

Rhys gasped, burrowing his face in Jack’s shoulder as he rocked against the hand. His own went to Jack’s boxers and a pleased sound escaped his throat when he felt Jack’s hard erection already dripping against his slightly furred belly.

He curled his fist around Jack’s cock, smiling in the skin of Jack’s shoulder as the man grunted and bucked his hips at the touch. Rhys lifted his leg higher, shifting to get closer to Jack, lifting his hips as Jack withdrew his finger and helped guide his cock to Rhys’s pussy.

Rhys rubbed the head against his opening, letting out a breathless laugh as Jack bucked against him. Jack’s hand grabbed his hips, holding Rhys in place and–

Jack’s echo rang in a three shrill beeping sounds.

Jack paused and Rhys whimpered, nuzzling against Jack’s neck and kissing his adams apple.

It rang again.

“Ignore it,” Rhys whispered.

“I cant, that’s Timothy’s ring,” Jack sighed as he reluctantly let go of Rhys and turned, grabbing the Echo. Rhys growler in frustration and Jack shot him a glare as he answered it on speaker. “Timothy?”

“I fucking hate you and your fucking life and I hate this job and you’re a fucking asshole and nobody will say this to your face but you’re a total dick bag!” Timothy yelled, his voice slurred.

Jack just raised an eyebrow and Rhys slowly blinked at the glowing echo.

“So the mission was a success?” Jack asked as he looked back to Rhys and waved his finger in the dim light.

Rhys blinked until Jack did it again and he flushed pink at what Jack wanted. Wordlessly, Rhys rolled onto his back and Jack climbed between his legs, placing the echo on a pillow next to Rhys’s head.

“Of-of course it was! I’m a fucking, fucking professional.” Timothy hiccupped.

With ease, Jack reached down and guided his cock into Rhys’s pussy, grinning as Rhys bit his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning. Jack was fucking big, and sometimes if Rhys wasn’t wet enough or they didn’t have enough lube, it did hurt but Jack had found out early on that getting Rhys to come at least once before they started fucking, then everything was perfect. Except this time.

Rhys pressed the side of his face against the pillow, trembling under Jack as he spread and lifted his legs, opening himself wider for the man above but it just wasn’t enough.

“So what do you want as a reward, Timothy? You can have anything you want.” Jack said. He licked two fingers and reached down, rubbing Rhys’s clit and biting back his own hiss as Rhys clenched down hard on him.

“Anything?” Timothy’s voice held a note of wonder, and maybe a touch of hunger, but for Rhys it was hard to focus as he lifted his hips, chasing Jack’s fingers and sinking down on the cock inside of him. Jack was still above him, letting Rhys do all the work.

“Anything.” Jack grunted.

“I want Rhys.”

Jack’s hand stilled and Rhys opened his mouth to complain but Jack placed his other hand on Rhys’s mouth, stopping him from speaking.

“Timmers–”

“Not a forever thing, just, I want, want…” Timothy sighed.

Rhys finally glanced at the echo, starting to realize that the conversation was about him.

“Want what, Tim? Tell Daddy what you want with his favourite whore.” Jack purred and Rhys’s eyes widened. He whimpered, looking away and flushing with shame. Jack’s words, no matter where they were, always sent a thrill through him and made him wetter then when he sucked Jack’s cock.

“I want to breed him Jack, I want to breed him so bad.” Timothy’s voice turned husky and Rhys squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the rising trembling in his body at the words that made him shiver under Jack’s body. His hands rising to curl in the blankets.

“Oh Timmers, only daddy gets to breed our little whore,” Jack purred again and this time he thrust into Rhys.

Rhys let go of the sheets and grabbed Jack’s wrists, eyes flashing open as Jack started a steady pace, the fingers still rubbing his clit.

“Hah, yeah right, I’d fuck him while you’re at work. You’d never know the difference.” Timothy’s voice was smug with liquor and Jack cocked an eyebrow at Rhys who was meeting Jack’s thrust for thrust, huffing behind the hand over his mouth.

“You’d cockold me, Timothy?” Jack panted, his hips starting to snap against Rhys’s.

“Damn-Damn right. God I miss him. I just wanna, wanna hold him down and fuck him, you know? Get him all nice and, and, wet and just fuck that cunt of his until he’s too swollen and got cum dripping down his thighs.”

Rhys arched his back, his eyes rolling in the back of his head at Timothy’s words. His nipples ached, hard against his chest as he gasped for breath until Jack yanked his hand free and grabbed Rhys’s hips, pounding into him.

“Tell-tell you what kiddo, after Rhys has the first kid, second one is yours. Deal?” Jack leaned over Rhys’s body, grunting into Rhys’s ear with each thrust. Rhys wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, his legs around Jack’s thighs as he held on, his moans unchecked and turning into cries as he chased after his orgasm.

“Seriously? Seriously, wait, w-what are you doing are you?” the words died on Timothy’s lips and Jack just grunted in response into Rhys’s ear.

“Beg Tim to fill your hot little cunt with cum and I’ll make you come three more times.” Jack promised into Rhys’s ear and Rhys squealed, his mouth falling open.

“Tim-Tim I’m so close. I’m going to come, please fill me up, please, please, I’m so wet, I’m so close, I want your cum.” Rhys gushed, his own words doing him in as he stilled, his toes curling as he bucked beneath Jack and thrashed, trying to push Jack’s heavy weight off of him but Jack just held him down and fucked him harder until Jack stilled, groaning above him and Rhys stared up doe eyed as Jack came inside of him. That doe eyed look turned to a pleased grin as Jack leaned over him, panting into his ear as the sound of wet slapping over the echo reached their ears before Tim’s breathless moans filled their ears.

“Tim, when you get back to Helios we’ll tie Rhys up and fuck him good.” Jack panted.

“God yes. I’ll be back in two days. Out.” Timothy responded and the echo went dead.

Jack sighed and pulled out his dick before rolling onto his back next to Rhys.

“You okay, cupcake?’

Rhys licked his lips, squeezing his small bee sting sizes breasts as he looked to Jack. He rubbed his thighs together, enjoying the soreness. “You promised me three more orgasms.”

Jack smirked. “So I did.”

 

* * *

 

 

Timothy was going to kill Jack.

When Jack said they would tie up Rhys and fuck him together, Timothy assumed he’d come to Jack’s apartment and find Rhys bound on his knees with his thighs held apart and Rhys’s hands tied to something, completely and utterly at his and Jack’s mercy.

Being tied up only wearing his jeans and forced to kneel before Jack while Rhys was naked and stretched across Jack’s lap, his free hand clasping Jacks ankle, his feet kicking with every heavy handed swat on Rhys’s cherry red ass, was not part of the plan.

“…and what did I say, cupcake? Huh? What did I fucking say?” Jack snapped, his hand squeezing one of the red cheeks and Rhys squealed, letting go of Jack’s ankle to try and reach back to stop him which only earned another heavy slap and Rhys crying out. “What did I say about fucking around and sharing that little cunt with others?”

“But I didn’t!” Rhys hiccupped, tears rolling down his naked face. “I’ve been good!”

“Then why is a certain Wallet Head spreading rumours you two are a thing, huh?” Jack snapped, raining his hand down hard.

Timothy flinched at Rhys’s loud resounding cries. He slowly made his way closer to Rhys’s face until he could press soft kisses to Rhys’s tear stained cheeks, gently sushing him as Jack continued the punishment.

Rhys’s mouth parted, his lips swollen and he whimpered as he turned to Timothy’s mouth, leaning into the sloppy kiss.

Timothy finally pulled away, brushing his lips against Rhys’s sweaty forehead and noticed Jack had stopped and was watching the two of them.

“Ask Rhysie if he’s been fucking Wallet Head or I’m using my belt.”

Rhys shuddered, his hips rising at the threat and he shifted until Jack kept his hands on Rhys’s lower back. He raised his head, whimpering as he met Timothy’s gaze.

“Hi Rhys,” Timothy began, his voice soft and comforting. He ignored the way his pants tightened at the sight of tears and Rhys’s glossy eyes. “You need to tell me the truth, okay? Can you do that, Rhys?”

Wordlessly Rhys nodded, his hair limp and he shivered as Jack ran his hands up and down his naked back.

“Have you been sleeping with anybody else beside Jack and I?”

“N-no, I’ve been good.” Rhys whimpered.

“Okay, Okay, good boy.” Timothy kissed Rhys’s cheek, unable to help himself as his tongue flicked out and tasted the salt of Rhys’s tears.

“Hmmm, guess I’ll need to have a talk with Wallet Head myself.” Jack murmured as he looked to Timothy. “For being so good, why don’t we reward him, hmm?”

Before Timothy could ask Jack what he meant, Jack hauled Rhys up and moved him to sit on Jack’s lap, ignoring Rhys’s sharp cry at the touch on his sore ass. His cries turned into soft whines as Jack hooked his arms under Rhys’s knees and pulled them back, spreading Rhys legs wide and open and exposing his dripping cunt.

Timothy licked his lips at the sight of the swollen pink folds and hint of a hard clit peeking out from under a pale pink hood.

“Rhys loves a good spanking, don’t you babe,” Jack pressed a kiss to Rhys’s neck, smirking at the soft moan he got in response. “It helps him remember whose in charge.”

Rhys didn’t respond, he shut his eyes and rolled his head back against Jack’s shoulder.

Timothy licked his lips again. He ignored Jack’s knowing chuckle. “He really has a pretty little cunt, doesn’t he. Have at him, Timmers.”

Timothy didn’t need to be told twice, practically drooling as he crept forward on his knees to where Jack sat on the edge the bed with Rhys spread open like a damn buffet. Timothy leaned close, his nose rubbing against the puffy folds as he drew in a deep breath, groaning at the  scent. He pressed a closed mouth kiss to Rhys’s clit before he flicked his tongue out and shut his eyes at the taste.

It wasn’t sweet but it made Timothy’s gut clench and his ignored erection strain painfully against the teeth of his zipper. He ran his tongue up and down, circling Rhys’s clit before framing it with his mouth and suckling on it.

Rhys was squirming above him, breathless moans tumbling past his mouth as rolled his head back and forth on Jack’s shoulder, his hips trying to buck into Timothy’s mouth and unable to in Jack’s grip. He reached down, his hands tangling in Timothy’s hair and pressing him to his cunt, his voice rising as Timothy’s tongue worked its magic. He was so close, so close and–

“That’s enough.” Jack grunted. He raised a shoed foot and pressed it firmly in the middle of Timothy’s chest, pushing him back.

Rhys whimpered and Timothy groaned in displeasure then yelped as he fell all the way back onto the ground, panting as he stared up at the ceiling, his arms still bound behind his back. His view changed as Rhys appeared, smiling as he straddled Timothy’s lap, quickly unbuckling his belt and popping the button before carefully lowering his fly. Timothy hissed, bucking into Rhys’s hand as Rhys freed his cock and he moaned, the sound caught in his throat as Rhys lifted his hips and slipped his cock inside.

Rhys sighed, tipping his head back as he rocked his hips back and forth, smiling at Timothy’s choked sounds. He raised his hips, licking his lips as Tims cock stretched him before he pushed back down, giving his hips a wiggle just for good measure and biting back his own whimper of denim against his abused ass.

Timothy tried to buck up into him, but he couldn’t get the leverage so instead he let Rhys ride him, his gaze traveling along Rhys’s form, his tiny breasts, his waist, and tattoos and cyborg arm down to his body to where his cock slipped in and out of Rhys’s hot cunt.

It was like fucking paradise.

And then Jack stood next to Rhys, his cock in hand. He grabbed Rhys’s hair and pulled him towards his cock, grinning as Rhys licked the head of Jack’s cock, his hands going to Jacks hips as he held on, sucking and bobbing his head in time with each time with each thrust of his hips.

Fuck. Tim ground his teeth. It was too hot, too greedy and it’d been too long and–

He came with a choked groan, bucking and trashing underneath Rhys, his cock throbbing with each spurt of cum. He collapsed to the floor, panting, and watched as Rhys reached down with his flesh hand and quickly worked himself to orgasm, rocking against Timothy until he stilled, pulling his mouth off of Jack’s cock and moaning, his legs shaking as he came.

Rhys would have collapsed on top of Tim but Jack’s fingers were tight in his hair, holding him steady as he jerked his cock. Rhys opened his mouth just as Jack came, thick white stripes painting Rhys’s face in come. Only then did Jack let go of Rhys and he collapsed on top of Timothy, shaking slightly.

Timothy shot Jack a vicious glare and Jack only smirked in response as Rhys nuzzled Timothy’s neck, smearing Jack’s cum along Timothy’s collarbone.

Jack fucking owed him.


	5. Rhack

Two hours since Jack had gotten his body back from the security of deck 13 ½.

 

Two hours since Jack had stalked through the Hub of Heroism and Hyperion minions fell to their knees in awe.

 

Two hours since Jack had threatened the members of the board with death and the release of all black mail leading to the destruction of their identity.

 

Two hours since Jack had thrown open the doors to the office Rhys shared with Jack’s AI and with a wild grinned announced that “Daddy’s home.”

 

Jack had hauled Rhys over the enormous desk and ripped his shirt open, making quick work of it and the binding shirt underneath with a knife Rhys didn’t know where Jack had gotten.

 

Rhys had struggled, fought back against the sudden onslaught of hands and lips and teeth as Jack tore at his belt and underwear. He gasped, kicking and hitting Jack’s chest and shoulders before Jack bound hid hands behind his back with hid own belt.

 

Rhys was completely powerless, gasping hopelessly as Jack spread his legs wide and dipped between them.

 

“Oh baby, you’re so pretty and pink down here,” Jack groaned. He pressed a line of kisses along Rhys inner thigh before drawing a deep breath and groaning again. “Fuck, you look delicious.”

 

Rhys shivered and moaned at the first feel of tongue teasing his clit. He’d shaken his head as Jack lazily dragged his tongue through his folds and bucked his hips at the way he felt himself slick at the touch.

 

“Jaaaack,” Rhys whined, shaking his head from side to side. “I can’t, you cant,”

 

Jack ignored him, his tongue doing things to Rhys’s clit that made his moan and whimper until thick fingers slid into him and Rhys cried out.

 

He struggled against the bonds, twisting and turning, as hot a delicious heat built in his belly, spreading outward. Rhys licked his lips, trying to focus.

 

“Jack, we can’t,” Rhys moaned. The sound ended in a pathetic whine as Jack pulled his fingers clean and stood up. Rhys could only watch as Jack licked his fingers clean, his face burning as Jack smirked down at him.

 

“Oh cupcake, Daddy is going to ruin you.”

 

“But we can’t!” Rhys squealed, suddenly finding himself on his belly. He kicked, his heels dragging across the floor as Jack’s wide hands rubbed his hips, squeezing and stroking Rhys’s ass.

 

“Oh yes we can, kitten. No stupid bandits or roommates are going to stop us.” Jack growled.

 

Rhys lifted his head at the sound of Jack pulling down his zipper. He managed to peak over his shoulder before Jack rubbed the fat head of his cock against Rhys’s wet lips. Rhys gasped, his heels skidding on the floor as he squirmed.

 

“Wait, no, stop, we can’t–ahh!” Rhys cried as Jack thrust into him. He tried to catch his breath, panting as Jack slid out a fraction and thrust in to the hilt. Rhys bowed his head against the cool desk, trembling as Jack pressed his full weight against him, groaning low in his throat.

 

“How…how the fuck are you so tight?” Jack’s breath was hot on his ear, his weight comforting and dominating against Rhys’s trapped body. Rhys clenched down hard on the cock inside, trembling as Jack hissed behind him.

 

“Fucking tease.” Jack growled and snapped his hips.

 

Rhys shut his eyes, soft moans of _no_ slipping past his lips with each thrust. He bucked backward, following Jack’s pace until he was squirming and shivering wildly.

 

His clit ached, and he was dripping down his thighs. “J, Jack, st-stop, we can’t,”

 

“I know baby, I know. I’ve got you,” Jack soothed as one hid large hands slid underneath Rhys’s belly and down until he was rubbing Rhys’s clit with two fingers.

 

Rhys cried out, arching his back as he rutted against Jack’s hands, his body tensing with each stroke. He felt too hot, like his body was dripping sweat until his eyes rolled back and he moaned, his hips jerking back against Jack’s as he rode out his orgasm.

 

When he finished, he slumped against the desk and panted as Jack grabbed his hips and doubled down, ruthlessly fucking him until he came balls deep in Rhys. He collapsed on top of Rhys, gulping down mouthfuls of air. He kissed the back of Rhys’s neck, nuzzling a bare shoulder.

 

“That was fucking amazing, cupcake.”

 

Rhys mumbled under his breath and Jack eased up, frowning down at him. “What?”

 

The glare Rhys gave Jack was exhaustion mixed with annoyance. “I’m not on anything, you ass.”

 

“Kitten! Language!” Jack snapped then blinked, frowning. “Wait, when you say not on anything, do you mean–”

 

Rhys flushed red, the tips of his ears turning pink. “Yes, Jack!”

 

Jack blinked owlishly before he grinned like a shark. He ran his hands up and down Rhys’s side, the grin widening as Rhys trembled under his touch.

 

“It’s never too early to start a new dynasty, Rhysie.”

 

Rhys groaned and thumped his head against the desk.


	6. Rhack

Rhys stared at Jack’s ceiling. There was a a few scrapes and several patched holes. Rhys stared at one of the patches and frowned, tilting his head amongst the too soft pillows of Jack’s massive bed.

“Is that from a Jakobs shotgun?”

Jack lifted his head from between Rhys’s spread thighs, blinking like a stunned skag before he craned his neck and looked up at the ceiling.

“What?”

“The two spots to the left. Next to the reddish, burn tint. I think that’s a shotgun spot.”

“Baby, shotguns leave a field of buckshot scatter when they’re fired. What the fuck, why are you staring up there?”

Rhys peered down his naked body to where Jack was lying between his spread legs with his arms wrapped around Rhys’s thighs. “Oh, right. Sorry. I got distracted.”

Jacks green and blue eyes narrowed. “Distracted.”

Rhys felt his face flush and he swallowed. “Ummm…”

“Cupcake, I am eating your pussy with the skills of a damn master.” Jack growled.

Rhys looked away.

“Cupcake?” there was a slight note of worry and Rhys sighed. He thumped his head on the pillow. “Rhys?”

“Okay, Jack,” Rhys propped himself on his elbows and looked down to the man between his legs. “Your technique… It needs work.”

“Work.” Jack’s words were flat, same as his glare.

Rhys reached down and ran his fingers through Jacks hair. “Like, no, it’s not all that bad, but there’s… Room… For growth?” Rhys offered, grimacing at Jack’s darkening stare.

Before Rhys could speak, he squeaked as Jack suddenly sat up onto his knees and dragged Rhys up until Rhys was on his shoulders, his face and neck burning red.

“I’ll show you growth,” Jack sneered. From the position he let Rhys’s legs open wide, his thick fingers spread Rhys’s puffy red lips before he used his thumb to pull back the hood covering Rhys’s clit, exposing it to the air of the room.

Rhys shuddered, his fingers digging into the beds blankets as Jack lazily dragged his tongue over the hard nub before he did it again, and again.

Rhys shut his eyes, trembling as Jack started to swirl his tongue and rubbed that one spot that sent hot and cold flashes dancing in his lower belly. It was so different then what Jack had done before, eating his pussy instead of focusing on his clit. Rhys hummed and squeezed his small breasts, wishing he could rock on Jack’s tongue.

“You like this technique better, kitten?” Jack’s breath made Rhys’s gut clench.

“Y-yeah,” Rhys moaned, pinching one of his nipples as Jack pressed his lips to seal around Rhys’s clit and suckled hard, holding tight to Rhys’s thighs as he struggled in Jack’s grip.

“J-Jack!” Rhys cried out, squirming in the grasp until he hot his orgasm hard, Jack’s fingers sliding in helped him ride through it until he finished and Jack helped Rhys slid back down to the bed.

“What do you think of my technique now?” Jack grinned and wiped the back of his mouth with his hand.

“Still room for improvement,” Rhys panted, fighting back the smile that threatened to take hold as Jack rolled him onto his belly and dragged him to his knees.


	7. Rhack

“Sit on my face and I’ll eat you out until you’re screaming my name.”

Rhys hid his face in Jacks neck, biting back the whimpers as he danced on his toes. His fingers were curled tight in the leather jacket as he squirmed and spread his legs for the hands buried between his thighs and ass.

The fingers in his ass were slow, stretching the delicate muscle. They hadn’t done anal yet; Rhys shied away but Jack was persistent and patient. Rhys found himself panting against Jacks neck, rutting on the hand buried in the front of his boxers, a calloused thumb rubbed against his clit while the others were stroking the slick folds, teasing his cunt.

Rhys was soaking wet. He turned his head, finding a patch of Jack’s neck and suckled on it, moaning as Jack chuckled in his ear.

It wouldn’t have been so bad if Jack was just fondling him, but the filthy words Jack whispered to him, the promises, and plans he had for Rhys in the bedroom, only made him wetter.

“You’re gonna love my cock in your ass, cupcake. You’re going to be stretched so wide.” Jack promised, kissing Rhys’s ear.

Rhys moaned at the words. He clenched down on the fingers but Jack continued fucking him. “W-what about my, my,” he couldn’t finish the word. Liquid heat was coiling low in his belly and he knew his orgasm was close.

“Your pussy?” Jack purred and Rhys whimpered, nodding. “Do you want one of the fat toys or Tim’s cock, kitten?” he sped up the pace on Rhys’s clit as Rhys gasped. “Heh, you like that, baby? You want to be spread wide and fucked wild?”

Rhys cried out, bucking wildly onto Jacks fingers. He rode out his orgasm, fucking the fingers in his ass until he sagged against Jack, trembling.

Jack kissed his sweaty forehead. “That’s my good boy.”


	8. Rhack

“So wet for me already and I haven’t even touched you yet… What a slut.”

Rhys looked away, his face burning with humiliation and shame at Jack’s words. He squirmed on the bed, wanting to close his legs and unable to, what with Jack kneeling between them, his green and blue eyes fixated on Rhys’s slick lips.

Instead Rhys whimpered as Jack leaned down, his face barely inches from Rhys’s cunt and blew cool air across his throbbing clit. Rhys gasped, jerking his hips then blushing again as Jack chuckled in response.

“How long have you been soaking wet, huh kitten?” Jack mused, peering up from between Rhys’s thighs. “How long have you been squirming with sticky thighs and slick insides?”

“S-since you said you’d finger me,” Rhys hiccupped, pressing his head against the pillows and against his better judgement, spread his thighs wider, raising his hips and missing the knowing smile on Jack’s face. “You promised to make me cum on your fingers, Jack. I’m so wet.” He whined.

“Hmm,” Jack tilted his head, giving the puffy lips a sweet kiss, and pulling away when Rhys lifted his hips at the touch. “I did, didn’t I? And you’ve been waiting all this time.” Jack leaned on one arm and ran his other fingers between the swollen, pink, lips. He casually rubbed the pad of his thumb against Rhys’s engorged clit and Rhys gasped, his heels digging into the bed.

Wordlessly, Jack pulled back and slipped in one large,long, finger into Rhys’s cunt, smirking as Rhys moaned, rocking against the digit. “Hey cupcake?”

“Yeah?” Rhys licked his lips, trying to build a rhythm with Jack’s hands.

“You ever been forced to orgasm over and over again?”

Rhys blinked at the ceiling, a strange coiled heat curling into his belly. “U-um… No?”

“Oh good. Another one of your firsts that’ll belong to me.” Jack practically purred, curling his finger and pressing up against the inside of Rhys’s cunt, smirking as Rhys gasped, trying to close his legs one final time before Jack completely took over.


	9. Rhack

“Those fucking assholes. I’m going to space the entire god damn section of the station.” Jack growled, his body covered with a fine layer of sweat. Hid hands squeezed the thighs on either side of his waist, reaching down to cup the pale ass in his hands and squeezed the plump flesh he found.

Rhys panted into Jack’s hairy chest, his heart trying to calm itself from its thunderous pace. He lifted his head, still slightly dizzy and his hair a complete mess of lose strands and a few errant curls.

Jack had ranted the entire time they’d fucked, hurling insults and threatening all sorts of tortured and various forms of death on the guys in security. They’d fucked up and bad. Rhys wasn’t sure how bad, but judging by the fact that Jack had sworn during his climax, it must have been catastrophic.

Rhys placed his hand on Jack’s chest and sat up, licking his lips as Jack momentarily paused from his rant to eye Rhys’s small, perky, breasts before the hands on Rhys’s hips slid up to cup and knead them. Rhys ripped his head back, moaning softly.

A frown crossed Jack’s brow before he opened his mouth. “And those assholes in research. Those *bastards*,” Jack growled.

Rhys peered down at Jack, raising an eyebrow before rolling his eyes. “Jack.”

“No! I give them five tons of slag and what do they do with it? Nothing! Fucking useless fucks,” Jack snapped.

Rhys raised both eyebrows before he huffed and batted Jack’s hands away, instead lifting his hips and biting his lower lip as Jack’s softened cock slipped out along with a few, heavy drops of cum.

“Cupcake, what the hell?” Jack snapped, interrupted mid rant as Rhys climbed over his chest and straddled his face.

“You haven’t stopped talking once since we climbed into bed so I figured your mouth could be put to better uses,” Rhys whispered breathlessly, rolling his hips.

One of Jack’s hands reached up to grip the inside of Rhys’s thigh while the other spread the puffy, pink, and cum soaked lips inches away from his mouth. Jack licked his lips at the sight.

“Well, who am I to refuse such a–mmph!” Jack mumbled as Rhys ground against his mouth. Rhys threw his head back as Jack buried his face deeper between the slick, and sore, folds. His tongue lapping up the cum before tilting his head to suckle on Rhys’s clit.

“So good,” Rhys whined, rocking his hips as Jack’s fingers soon joined alongside his tongue and Rhys moaned. “So. Fucking. Good.”


	10. Rhack

Happy Birthday Handsome

What do you get for a man that owns everything? His own company, his own space station, various corporations, millions of minions, alien technology, and whatever it was Jack kept in that shoe box the top of his closet labeled ‘Jack and Ann’s first treasure box’ written in a woman’s hand.

Rhys kept away from the box, treating it like it carried some form of plague. He’d caught Jack dig in it a few times, the first when Jack got his body back, the second when he found out Angels death, and the third the first night Jack had invited Rhys to stay the night.

Rhys saw the light in the walk-in closet and followed it, finding Jack sitting on the couch in the room, smiling ruefully at a picture. He carefully placed it back into the box and pulled out a small bottle of perfume, some cheap brand from decades ago but as Rhys watched, Jack uncapped the bottle and sniffed it, humming to himself as he shut his eyes.

But that was then, and this was now, and right now Rhys was having a mild existential crisis about his gift for the older man. Jack loved him for the man he was, even helping tug off his binding shirt when Rhys would get stuck, and supporting Rhys when he had to visit the doctor to renew his testosterone prescription (Jack had been downright curious about the entire experience and even had his levels tested to see how he and Rhys compared).

Jack also didn’t cheat. Since he got his body back, it was Rhys and Jack and surprisingly Timothy who’d been happily living as a hermit on a far flung planet writing romance novels and radio plays, but with the rebirth of Jack came his doppelgangers too. Jack didn’t fuck around, but was surprisingly okay with Timothy occasionally fucking Rhys (usually while Jack watched or was too busy with work).

That didn’t mean Jack wouldn’t glance at a too short skirt as he walked down the halls, or stare at the black line on the back of a pair of stockings. Rhys pretended not to notice, but he did, so that’s why he came up with a plan for Jack’s he was taking a step outside of his comfort zone and giving the man a once in a lifetime peek of Rhys as someone else.

Jack had zero meeting for the day. The man was planning to lock himself in his office under strict orders not to be disturbed until his massive, station wide, birthday party held in his honour so nobody would be coming in or out of the office.

Nobody would see Rhys except for Jack. He cleared his throat as he stepped into the elevator, the click if his heels almost thunderous in the small room. He glanced at the mirrored wall, blushing at catching his reflections sight before he looked towards the door.

It would be okay. He was doing this for Jack. Just once he’d do this and then Jack would probably laugh and Rhys would block the memory with alcohol and ice cream. Still, a part of him hoped Jack likes it.

He took a deep breath as the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Jack’s booming voice echoing in the giant office.

“You fucking assholes! I expanded your budget and what did you do? You blew it on one fucking demo rocket that blows up in the users hands! How fucking stupid are you?” Jack howled.

Rhys swallowed, stepping into the office. Jack was staring out at Elpis, his hands clasped behind his back, his shoulders were drawn with tension and Rhys knew Jack was inches away from spacing the entire research wing if Rhys didn’t interfere. So he cleared his throat.

The shoulders tensed for a second before Jack silently waved a hand at Rhys without turning to him. Jack’s sign for Rhys not to interfere in Jack’s quest for death. Rhys swallowed before he cleared his throat once more and Jack sighed.

“Cupcake, not now, Daddy’s working. No, I wasn’t talking to you, now someone had better fucking clear this up–” Rhys cleared his throat yet again, and Jack finally glanced over his shoulder, “are you okay… Sweetheart…?” The words dying on his tongue as his eyes widened and he slowly turned around to Rhys, his mouth parted.

Rhys smiled, blushing as he ducked his head.

“I’ll call you back. I don’t know. Tomorrow. When I feel like it.” Jack mumbled, ending the call. He stared at Rhys, his eyes starting at the black pumps, then creeping up the black fishnet stockings, his gaze pausing briefly at the hem of the high waist black pencil skirt. The skirts hem was high on Rhys’s thighs, revealing a hint of black lace. A sheer, yellow, silk shirt left little to the imagination, the dusky rosy colour of his nipples pressed hard against the shirt as he shifted on his feet, biting his lower lip as Jack eyes finally met his and Rhys almost whimpered at the wild look in Jack’s eyes.

It was the same look Jack had when Rhys had stripped naked and fucked himself on his hands while Jack watched from the many cameras.

“Rhys?” Jack croaked.

“Hi Handsome,” Rhys whispered.

“What ah, what you doing there, cupcake?” Jack said.

Rhys felt a small pleased curl in his stomach at the uncertainty in Jack’s voice. Not to mention it did wonders for his self confidence. Rhys took a step towards Jack, noting the quick intake on breath and the low groan as Rhys stopped before Jack, placing his hands on the man’s chest. Even through the layers he could feel Jack’s heartbeat.

“What’s all this?” Jack whispered, resting his hands on Rhys’s hips, rubbing the skirts material.

“I couldn’t think of anything to get you for your birthday, so…” Rhys smiled sheepishly.

“You put on a skirt for me?” Jack said in awe.

“yeah… I… I know that you like them, and the stockings too,” Jack’s hand reached up to cup Rhys’s chin as he spoke, “and I thought this once… It would be okay?” That uncertainty again but Jack was leaning close, brushing his lips against Rhys.

“You didn’t have to do that, kitten, I love you just the way you are, I mean, fuck, you look good in a skirt, but still,” Jack purred, voice low and gutteral before he finally caught Rhys’s lips with his own.

Rhys moaned into the kiss, his fingers curling in Jack’s jacket as the hands on his hips moved up his sides to cup his small breasts through his silk shirt. He whimpered as Jack plucked and squeezed his nipples with the fabric until they felt rough and ached. He pushed against Jack’s chest gasping as they finally parted. The pupils in Jack’s eyes were blown, his mouth parted.

“Kitten?”

“Yes, Jack?” Rhys trembled as Jack’s hands drifted up to stroke the collar of his silk shirt.

“Can I fuck you, baby? Like, really hard? Fuck you until you’re begging me to stop, until that sweet little cunt of yours is so swollen and sensitive you can’t stand to be fingered or licked?” Jack panted against Rhys’s lips.

Rhys almost sagged against Jack, hating the man for knowing the filthy words Jack uttered always made him wet. instead Rhys mumbled a tiny ‘yes’ and around his bare arms around Jack’s neck, dragging the man into a deep, soul searing kiss that only ended when Jack hiked up Rhys’s skirt, revaling the stockings lace trim.

Rhys gasped, letting go to swat at Jack’s hands only for Jack to grab the collar of his shirt and in one quick movement, ripped it open, his nipples instantly hardening as the cool air of the room hit them.

“Jack!” Rhys covered his small breasts, only noting Jack’s feral grin before be hiked Rhys’s skirt once more, revealing the yellow thong.

Jack stopped, his fingers suddenly gentle as he felt along the thongs waistband, his other hand moving to cup Rhys’s throat.

“Oh baby,” he jerked his arm back, and Rhys yelped, his hips jerking as Jack dropped the torn thong to the floor. “Baby, I am going to fucking ruin you cupcake, you’re going to be so sore tomorrow.” Jack growled.

“The safe word is thrasher,” Rhys whimpered, clinging to Jack’s shoulders as Jack suddenly picked him up around his waist and set Rhys on the edge of his desk.

“Thrasher it is.” Jack growled


	11. Rhack

“The terms of our agreement are intact. You’re not angry, Rhys. But you do have to start getting’ angry. Angry… gets shit done.”

Rhys ground his teeth, his curled fingers digging into the bed sheets, the great wall of pillows behind him threatened to swallow him whole. He pushed his socked feet against the sheets, subtly trying to sink deeper into the wall, but Jack’s grips on his ankles were iron tight and the man looked far too smug with himself.

They were back on Helios after months on Pandora and within forty-eight hours, Jack had his body back. Now they were up in his penthouse apartment, meticulously free of dust like Jack had been away for a couple of months, and not dead for two years.

That being said, the order of business  began with Jack declaring Rhys and him as the new CEOs of Hyperion, sending down a loader bot and shuttle to bring Vaughn home safe and sound, as well as dispatching assassins to kill any remaining board members would who oppose Jack and Rhys’s new reign, but Rhys pretended to not have heard that bit. Finally, the last, and according to Jack the most important order of business, was Rhys completely and utterly naked on his bed.

“I’m not having a pillow fight with you.” Rhys hissed, ignoring Jack’s raised eyebrow.

“But Cupcake—”

“No ‘Cupcake’!” Rhys snapped. “I am not having a fucking pillow fight.”

Jack narrowed his eyes, his thumbs brushing against bones in Rhys’s ankles. “Rhysie, sweetheart, I’ve been in your head for months. I know exactly what you think.”

Rhys pushed himself up on his elbows, his face a mixture of annoyance and a creeping blush. “Jack, I never, not in high school or university, ever did a pillow fight. Contrary to the shit amount of porn on the ECHOnet, females don’t spend their Friday nights having pillow fighters while wearing skimpy lingerie.”

Jack actually blinked at that before he shook his head. “Okay, you and I, at some point Pumpkin, are going to watch a bunch of fucking porn, but right now I want your pants off, these hideous socks gone, your shirts off, and you on your back with your legs spread wide while I fuck that sweet little pussy you’ve been teasing me with all this time.” Jack finished, his voice a low growl at the end.

Rhys swallowed, his face burning red, shifting under Jack’s intense gaze. Jack’s voice, his words, were making him more than wet. “I-I haven’t—”

“Oh yes you have.” Jack growled, letting go of Rhys’s ankles and crawling up the bed on his hands and knees, covering Rhys’s body with his own. Rhys squeaked, his hands rising to push against Jack’s chest as the man towered above him. “In the dead of night while the others were sleeping in that shitty vehicle. You don’t think I saw you?” Jack framed Rhys’s head with his arms and bent down to capture Rhys’s mouth with his. Rhys moaned into the kiss, his hands sliding around Jack’s chest to his sides, pulling Jack close. Jack shifted on his knees until he was lying on top of Rhys, his weight strangely comforting and intoxicating to Rhys. He could feel Jack’s cock hardening against his inner thigh and it made a strange greedy part of him tremble at the sensation. His nipples pressed uncomfortably hard against the fabric of his binding shirt.

Rhys squirmed underneath Jack’s weight, breathless as Jack lifted his head. “See?”

He licked his lips, his hands running to Jack’s shoulders and into his hair. “I don’t see anything, and neither did you.”

Jack cocked his head to the side, his mouth parting before he ran his tongue along his bottom lip, a wild look entering his eyes. “I didn’t see anything?”

“Uh uh,” Rhys whispered, leaning up to kiss the corner of Jack’s mask, and down to his chin before he started nuzzling Jack’s neck.

Jack dipped his head, catching Rhys’s mouth again before he pulled away again, leaving Rhys squirming underneath him. “You’re telling me,” Jack started, his hips starting to slowly rock against Rhys who jolted at the motion, his mouth falling open. “That I never saw you look around that cramped, crappy, excuse for a vehicle with bated breath, making sure everybody was asleep before unbuckling your belt?”

Rhys shook his head, his feet sliding against the bed as he bucked his hips up, gasping softly at Jacks resulting groan. “Nope, never did that.” God he was soaking wet. He spread his legs a bit wider, lifting his hips as Jack thrust against him.

“No? I didn’t see you as you pushed your hand into those briefs of yours? I didn’t see the way you closed your eyes for a brief second, chewing on your bottom lip before one of those bandit girls mumbled in their sleep and you stopped?” Jack stopped his hips at the word and Rhys whined, suddenly missing the friction. Jack waited before he resumed, grinding his clothed cock against Rhys’s heat, his breath coming out faster. “You don’t think I didn’t see the way you rolled to your side so you faced the wall and bit your metal fingers, made sure the blanket was up to your shoulders as you rubbed yourself into a frenzy, your hips rocking with the movement? I didn’t see you tremble and cum?”

Rhys shook his head in denial. His body was flushed and he was getting too hot, especially with the heat radiating from Jack’s clothed form. He shifted his hips, letting go of Jacks neck and pushed against his chest. “O-Off. M’too hot.”

Jack didn’t budge, instead he nuzzled Rhys’s ear. “Then take off your clothes, Pumpkin.”

Rhys huffed, scowling at Jack’s amused face before he looked away, staring at the wall as he reached with too shaky fingers for the buttons on his shirt. A warm hand curled around his and Rhys stopped, looking up startled and meeting Jack’s green and blue eyes. They were warm, and a kind smile was on Jack’s masked face. He dipped his head, sweetly kissing Rhys before he rolled them both. Rhys found himself on top, sprawled across Jack’s chest, his legs spread across Jack’s hips, and blushing furiously. Jack propped his hands behind his head, sinking into the wall of pillows and smiled.

“Figured with all the layers, you’d need some space to wiggle around, especially get that undershirt off.” Jack winked.

Rhys braced his hands against Jack’s chest and pushed himself up, straddling Jack. He wiggled his hips, noting the quiet hiss Jack gave and the way his jaw twitched in response. Not that he blamed him. Jack’s cock was pressing against the meat of his ass and it made something inside of him tremble at what was going to come next, but he was still too hot so he started back on his shirt, his eyes catching Jack’s. He pulled off his and cast it aside and leaving him in his binding tank. He shifted again, Jack’s low groan making him bit his bottom lip as he played with the hem of the top.

“RHysie?” Jack’s voice was breathless.

“I, ah, you might need to give me a hand with it.” Rhys winced but Jack’s hands were already on his thighs, his large hands spanning to loosely hold onto his cloth covered hips.

“Anything you need, kitten.” Jack murmured.

Rhys nodded, taking a deep breath, he pulled the stretchy, flesh coloured fabric up, hiking it up around his shoulders. He had it partially over his head when his arms got trapped and he squawked, blushing profusely. He’d expected Jack to laugh, snicker or something, instead Jack’s hands were there, pulling off the top and casting it to the floor with Rhys’s shirt.

Rhys squeezed his eyes shut, rolling his shoulders and suddenly feeling self-conscious. Physically, He’d never been shirtless with anybody before, his last girlfriend Stacey had left soon after Rhys had explained who he was to her and, well, the following rejection and humiliation had hit Rhys hard that he hadn’t bothered dating anyone else. When Jack was in his A.I. state, he’d known Jack had caught a few glances of him shirtless either in the bathtub. But that was digital Jack and the Jack beneath him, all heat and hardness, was a very different animal.

Jack’s hands were warm on his hips once more. “Can I touch you?”

Rhys peeked open an eye. Jack was staring at him with wide, hungry, eyes. He licked his lips, his gaze taking in Rhys’s blue tattoo and where his body connected to his cybernetic arm until finally he stared at Rhys’s chest.

“Y-Yeah,” Rhys mumbled. His voice turned to a gasp as Jack’s large hands slid up his waist, his rib cage, and cupped his small breasts. Rhys whimpered, squirming on Jack’s lap. They weren’t very big, hell, they were barely big enough for Jack’s hands, but Jack seemed fixated on them, his eyes falling half shut when Rhys reached up, cupping Jack’s hands in his.

“All those times you teased me when you were shirtless were worth it,” Jack quietly murmured, slowly rubbing his palm against the hard nipples, smiling as Rhys moaned at the sensation.

“Jack?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Just shut up.”

“Anything you want.”


	12. Bros

The bandages were too tight.

 

Rhys shifted, trying to subtly rub the complaining muscles under his right armpit. He was in the back of the cramped elevator, waiting for it to actually move so he could get to work at his desk.

Vaughn was standing next to him and kept shooting worried glances. Rhys bit his inner cheek, willing the muscles and the bandage wrapped too tight and digging into his flesh to just stop for a few minutes.

Okay, yes, he might have wrapped the bandages a bit too tight that morning. But it wasn’t his fault. Stupid asshole Vasquez had slapped his back yesterday and Rhys had frozen when his hand lingered, his fingers curiously rubbing the bandages with a confused expression on his face. Rhys had bolted after that, ignoring the growing curiosity and uncertainty on Vasquez normally arrogant face.

God, if Vasquez knew the truth…

The bandage dug tighter at Rhys soft, quick, inhale, and a panicked, tightening sensation was starting to settle in his already too tight chest. It wasn’t so bad if he didn’t think about it. Just don’t think about it. Everything is fine.

“Bro?” Vaughn whispered. “What is it?”

Rhys’s eyes flashed wide and he suddenly gulped, the bandages becoming a suffocating weight squeezing his chest too much and he couldn’t fucking breath and he was fighting back the ragged breathes he so desperately wanted to take and holy hell was the world starting to spin or what–

Suddenly the doors opened and Vaughn grabbed his hand, dragging him through the sardine packed crowd. Rhys could feel their eyes on him, and somehow they *knew* the bandages were too tight, but Vaughn exhaled loudly.

“Leave it up to accountants and data miners to clean up R&D’s fuck ups, am I right?” He winked at the elevator crowd who all chuckled in a knowing way as the doors slid close.

Rhys tried to steady himself, his heart pounding in his ears, suffocating him, but Vaughn was dragging him down another hallway and into the men’s.

Rhys staggered against the wall of sinks while Vaughn kicked open every stall before running back to the door and locking it from the inside. He turned go Rhys, his eyebrows drawn up in worry.

“We’re in the clear, take it off.”

Rhys blinked before he shook his head. “Bro, no, I don’t know,”

Vaughn sighed and pushed up his glasses. “You’re about to pass out so take off the damn corset so you can breath!”

Rhys stared at Vaughn for a few seconds before laughter peeled past his lips, making the lack of air worse as Rhys shook his head.

Vaughn scowled, crossing his arms across his chest. “Bro, it’s not funny, you’re going to pass out!”

“It’s not, that’s not, I’m not wearing a corset.” Rhys gasped, clutching his shirt.

Vaughn slowly blinked. “Then.. What?”

Wordlessly, and with shaking fingers, Rhys unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off tossing over the top of a stall door and shooting Vaughn a nervous smile, uncertain of his reaction.

He didn’t expect the horror on his face. It felt like a gut punch but Vaughn shook his head. “Bro, those, are those bandages? No wonder you can’t breathe, they’re way too tight!”

Rhys flinched, worming a finger under the wrappings to finally sooth that hard muscle under his armpit. “It’s not so bad, really…”

“Bro, take it off.” Vaughn face had dissolved into worry and Rhys swallowed, uncertain.

He turned his back to Vaughn and reached up to the steel clips in the middle of his chest. He pulled them open and gasped as the bindings suddenly slackened. Carefully he unrolled the wide fabric, groaning as his muscles ached and even his small, barely there, breast sang with relief from the pressure. Once he was done, he sagged his shoulders, bowing his head.

It felt so much better, like he could breathe, even though the cold air of the washroom was causing goosebumps to crawl across his flesh. He jumped when Vaughn placed his hand on his shoulder.

“That isn’t good for you. I can’t have my bro dying here and leaving me to rule Hyperion all on my own.”

Rhys cracked a smile, nodding slowly. “Yeah…” He took a shallow, rattling breath before he squared his shoulders. “I’ll rewrap just not as tight,”

At Vaughn’s uncertain look, Rhys started to wrap the bandage s once more, pulling his breasts flat against his chest so the fabric wouldn’t pinch them.

“Why did you make it so tight, anyway?”

Rhys sighed. “Vasquez slapped my back yesterday and felt them. God, if he knew the truth about me, Vaughn? My life would be ruined and is be chased off the station.”

At Vaughn’s worried look, Rhys finished wrapping, replacing the metal clips and stood up. Already he felt better and he grabbed his shirt off the door, buttoning it once more. He straightened, tucking it into his pants before shooting Vaughn a look.

“How do I look?”

“Like a Hyperion minion about to take on a badass.” Vaughn nodded.

Rhys snorted and went to the door, unlocking it. “Right. Come on,I don’t want to get you fired for being late.”

~~~

It was a week later when Rhys was getting dressed for work when Vaughn banged on his bedroom door. Rhys paused, bandage dangling for his fingers as he opens his door. Vaughn was standing on the other side building a cardboard box. Wordlessly, Vaughn shoved the box into Rhys’s arms.

“Bros don’t let other Bros suffer.” Vaughn said, his voice stern.

Rhys blinked numbly before he tucked the end of the bandage underneath his armpit and opened it. Inside was a shirt, like a tank top, but made of stretchy and tight material. Rhys pulled it out.

“Called a binder. It’ll be better then the bandages.” Vaughn explained before he fled back to his room.

Rhys blinked again and closed his bedroom door, smiling to himself as he felt the fabric. It felt good. Soft. He dropped the bandages to the floor and after a few failed attempts at pulling on the binder, along with some acrobatic movements he knew someone in the universe would be proud off, he pulled it on, marvelling at the feel and fit. He peered at his mirror and turned side to side. It hid his chest and defined his body perfectly

He quickly finished dressing and as he and Vaughn left the apartment, heading for the elevator, he raised his fist.

Vaughn grinned, fist pumping their fists together in an unspoken bro code.

The elevator door opened and Vasquez voice carried. “God you two are such girls, why don’t you braid each other’s hair or something.”

“Shut up Vasquez.” Rhys and Vaughn said together, getting into the elevator with them.

It was silent for a DW minuets until Rhys felt Vasquez’s hand on his back once more, seeking out the bandages. Rhys glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. “Something wrong, Vasquez.”

Vasquez cleared his throat and looked away, dropping his arm to his side. “Nothing.”

Vaughn shot Rhys a finger gun and Rhys cocked one, winking back.


	13. Bros

 

“Dude, you need a new shirt.”

“No, I don’t. This one is fine.”

Vaughn sighed and pushed his glasses up. They’d been having this conversation off and on for the past two months. Vaughn had been dropping hints and Rhys had pointedly ignored them.

Until now.

“Bro, that shirt is so old fashioned and tacky that no accountant, not even old Sinclair, would be caught wearing it.” Vaughn said.

Rhys eyes widened and he glanced at the full length mirror in his bedroom. He fixed the white cuffs, unease curling in his belly, and a palpable throb slowly beginning to build in his throat. Sure, it was one of the first shirts he’d bought with his first Hyperion paycheck, but it was comfortable and it fit him just right.

He’d actually bought it on the ECHOnet, the thought of heading into one of the stores and being touched and the eventual revelation and following judgement made him so nauseas he’d spent the night sitting next to the toilet.

Vaughn gripped his elbow, his gaze warm, a reassuring smile on his lips as if he could read Rhys’s mind. “Dude, you’re more of a man then most of the assholes on this station. Come on, we’ll get it together and if anybody makes any smart comments, I’ll pound their ass to grass.” Vaughn fist pumped the air.

Rhys cracked a resistant smile. “Well, if you say so, Bro”

Vaughn winked. “Come on, Bro! To the future of fashion!”

~~~

That bubbling worry was settling in Rhys’s gut like a broken loader. He was flushing, looking away as Vaughn led him into one of the mens clothing stores in Helios. Vaughn stopped, hands drumming on his hips as he looked up and down the aisles for shirts.

“Come on, come on, where are the shirt?” Vaughn muttered stalking down towards the back of the store.

Rhys rubbed his arm, trying to fight the tightness around his throat. It was stupid, really. He had every right to be in the store buying clothes that properly fit. It wasn’t anyone’s business what was beneath his layers of clothing. He was an adult, he had the money, and God damn it, he was just as manly as the shop clerk approaching him with a scowl on his expression because oh fuck he knew and Rhys held his breath, startled as clerk brushed past him to deal with an angry customer.

Rhys blinked and let lose a heavy breath. He swept his gaze across the store and blinked at a mannequin two isles over. It was dressed with a form fitting black suit with yellow buttons, the collar opened and revealing a fair bit of chest. It was down right gorgeous.

Vaughn appeared next to him MOMENTS later with an arm full of dress shirts. He leaned close and whistled at the price tag. “Broooo, you’d need to be Handsome Jack’s sugar baby or the CEO of Atlas to afford that.”

Rhys rolled his eyes, his lips twitching. “Wow thanks man, that’s really encouraging.”

Vaughn shrugged and held up the shirts. “I found these; my inner Yvette approves of them.”

Rhys laughed at that, taking the shirts in question. “We could all use an inner Yvette.”

“Damn right, anyway, change room, follow me.” Vaughn guided Rhys to the men’s change room, holding the door open for him. “I’ll be out here, but know this! We’re not leaving until we get a halfway decent shirt.”

“Uh huh,” Rhys smirked,entering. He closed the door and locked it before turning around and staring at the mirror. His reflection catching him off guard.

All at once that weight was back and he averted his gaze, even turning his back to the mirror as he changed out of his shirt, leaving him in his binder. He tried on two of the shirts Vaughn had picked out, only giving the mirror a quick glance before quickly shedding them. They didn’t look right. They didn’t feel right.

Rhys took a shaky breathe and tried on the third one. He turned to the mirror, expecting the same reaction but this shirt made him pause. It was green and had stripes on one side, blank on the other. It brought out his blue ECHO eye and as he angled his body, noticing how it hugged his side and actually looked smooth against his tall frame, it looked good. It looked right.

Rhys gave the mirror a wide grin. This was him, really, really, him. Not some construct, not some idea in his head, it was real and he looked like how he felt inside.

He unlocked the door and opened it, giving Vaughn a look. Vaughn’s jaw dropped before he adjusted his glasses and nodded.

“Bro, I think we have a winner.”

“I think you’re right. Thanks, bro.” Rhys murmured.

Vaughn winked. “That’s what Bros are for.”


	14. Rhack

With one final grunt, Jack came. His grip on Rhys’s pale thighs hard enough to leave bruises in the morning but Rhys didn’t mind. Instead he moaned, arching his back and grinning smugly as he felt Jack’s cock twitch and flood his cunt with cum. Jack rocked into him a few more times, giving him a few more pumps before he pulled out.

Instantly Rhys reached backwards, cupping his swollen lips and squeezing them closed. Already he could feel a few drips leaking out and onto the back of his thighs. Rhys whined in distress, wiggling his hips and willing the cum to stay in.

Jack chuckled, slapping his ass. “Come on, cupcake, let Daddy watch it drip out.”

Rhys shook his head, shooting Jack a pout over his shoulder. “But I like feeling full. I don’t want to lose a single drop.”

Jack licked his lips, his eyes dark and full of sin. “You don’t want to lose a single drop?”

Rhys shook his head.

“Aww, that’s too bad.” Jack chuckled and lifted Rhys by his waist, rolling him onto his back.

“Jack!” Rhys gasped, blushing furiously and spread wide under the CEO. Jack gave him a wink and grabbed his thighs, holding Rhys’s legs wide apart as he nipped the back of Rhys’s hand until he let go of his puffy lips and buried his face between Rhys’s thighs.

Rhys gasped, grabbing Jack’s hair and holding on as Jack licked his abused clit. Jack had been ruthless with it tonight, bringing him to orgasm twice before they got into the good stuff. His tongue moved down, dragging his tongue against the too sensitive walls. Rhys moaned, rocking into Jacks face as a finger soon joined, and Rhys mewled, spreading his legs wide.

Jack lifted his head, straightening his body, and leaned across Rhys’s long body, cupping his jaw and thrusting his tongue into Rhys’s mouth. Rhys’s eyes fluttered shut, moaning as he happily tasted their combined cum on his tongue. He only pulled away, startled, when he felt Jack’s cock twitch against his thigh. He peered down at it, before blushing at Jack’s filthy grin.

“You’re a horrific enabler, Rhysie.”

“I’m not the one obsessed with breeding,” Rhys blushed.

“Just cream pies,” Jack purred.

“Shut up and fuck me.” Rhys dragged Jack back down, kissing him.


End file.
